guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zealous Benediction
I can't seem to heal myself with it. Seems to me the description is wrong, and it's target other ally. --70.50.22.32 00:09, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Smashes Word of Healing. I think. Kessel 10:57, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Its prot linked tho — Skuld 11:00, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Free though. I could imagine this in a BL-style build. Kessel 11:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::yeah skuld but the prot thing makes it GOOD. INSANE in TA/ra. Worthless in 8 vs 8 tho unless you're the only healer lol. There's just better elites that are less restricting. its annoying when you lose 10 energy cause one of your other 2 healers overlaps. Is it just me or does this seem a little cheap? Its WoH, but if they're below 50% its free and if their above 50% it still heals for alot. True its prot prayers but then you could be a full prot and take this as your main heal. :Yeah, I have a dervish build all prot/mysticism with this elite. I got a 10 in a row all flawless. Yep, no deaths at all. (Not a fifty five 21:03, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) :It's not really WoH as much as it is an elite Heal Other. It costs the same, casts in the same time and recharges in one extra second.--Kiiron 00:41, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::An elite Heal Other that has a good chance of being free and is in the protection line. 24.11.175.161 21:46, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::: actually is one of few (if any) protection prayers that actually heals directly. --Life Infusion 19:34, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::No, no, it's exactly ONE POINT of healing worse than Heal Other. :) Shido 08:47, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Which makes one wonder why they put it in the protection skill set when it has nothing to do with protection and everything to do with healing :) :Probably just so that the prot line has some sort of straight healing, making pure prot monks that much more effective. --Theonemephisto 14:42, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::A lot of prot monks are already running Gift of Health. I think this would be a worthy addition to their arsenal. Kessel 12:04, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::n 1: the act of praying for divine protection blessing 2: a ceremonial prayer invoking divine protection blessing -WordNet ® 2.0, © 2003 Princeton :::can i hear an amen? --Fatigue 20:22, 27 November 2006 (CST) Divine Spirit + Zealous Benediction anyone? If used enough, you can actually gain a lot of energy. If you have an enchanting mod, like any good Protection monk should, you can keep Divine Spirit up for a good amount of time. --Curse You 21:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Or divine boon :) However, we need to test something. When I tried this boon benediction, it seemed that it counted the divine healing BEFORE the bendeiction, so it only healed when target was > like 30% which sucked. (Not a fifty five 14:00, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) :: yep, same problem that cripples WoH. But you can get around that. Symbiosis and life bond is a good start. And that ranger with symbiosis? Give them QZ, too. Add another monk/me built similarly however with essence bond and perhaps that new 5e heal party equivalent and you've got yourself a pretty unkillable party. QZ cut recharge on the blessed signets so energy's not a problem for them either. Phool 12:27, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Strange this is under Protection Prayers... ::Strange that healing hands and healing seed are in healing prayers imo. A boss in the crossroads mission has this, near the NE corner. --Fyren 22:24, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Note on AI use - both heroes and enemies are not capable of using ZB on themselves of their own volition. While on the topic, I've noticed heroes appear to anticipate damage and starting casting when target is around 55-65% health which may result in wasted energy if the damage is due to saccing. Phool 15:10, 1 December 2006 (CST) This is actually quite a hard spell to use. You try to avoid the spell at all costs until you think your target is at <50% health. But at this point its normally due to you being out of energy anyway and can't aford the 10 energy requirement. I would prefer to see this at 5 energy with less healing since the skill isnt used as much as elites should be. Maybe this is just me with this problem? --SK 15:59, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Where are you monking at? Bring channleing. Don't overheal. If you depend soley on your elite for energy its not going to be easy to play but Mantra Boon Prot. --67.172.10.82 21:33, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm purely a PvE player. I played a Boon/Prot before they changed the energy gain and Divine Boon which was very upsetting since the build was rock solid. Since it just doesn't work as good now its time to move on. I think I will have to follow the below comment and carry a +15 energy icon for times when I am out of energy. --SK 04:31, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I always take a +energy set as well as a -energy set with ZB, so if I do get hit hard be edenial before I can switch to the negative set I'll still be able to switch up for free ZBs every few seconds. Personally I like to combine it with bonds which means you can afford to wait longer without anyone being under threat, and they return so much energy if you can spam PS/DimissC/SoA etc without worries.Phool 03:36, 6 December 2006 (CST) I think this skill was meant more for PvP than PvE. It kicks ass in arenas. Evls Pwn 17:21, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I agree, anytime I've been up against a team in RA whose monk uses this, they have been very difficult to kill, even when it seemed my team had higher damage output than theirs. The monk just never runs out of energy. Seems like it might be a bit too strong in RA (and TA?). -- BrianG 11:00, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::I think I am going to disagree now since the spell hasn't left my skill bar since first capping it in PvE. It's one hell of an amazing spell, certainly since combining it with Glyph of Lesser Energy. Looks like I wasn't the first to play with these two skills as there is now ZB builds in the PvE section with this combo. I haven't played with Healing Prayers builds for a long time now, with skills like this why would I? --SK 02:09, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::Just beat at the monk non-stop with a warrior, and get your team to pressure the other characaters. Not the fault of the skill for sure — Skuld 11:14, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Skuld, thanks for the suggestion. I find usually in RA, someone calls a target (such as the monk) and most players attack that target, but you're right, with zealous benediction thats playing right into it, since it makes it easy for him to gain the energy and keep that target alive. Spreading around the pressure would probably be a more effective strategy. The tricky part is co-ordinating this with your teammates. -- BrianG 12:47, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::IMHO, the weakness of this excellent skill is interrupts, as it is highly predictable. My mesmers is becoming quite good at catching it with power spike. Utaku Mu Dan :::::This skill is GODLY with 4 or so divine favor (3 + 1), 16 in prot and 12 in another attribute, as it heals for 200, and easy to get its energy back, since they only have to be at like 45% health. You can also use restoration magic for good synergy with prot prayers. (Weapon of Warding + Guardian + RoF) --Spark 17:09, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::::That word makes me cringe. Sound like a seller on Ebay. --SK 03:57, 3 January 2007 (CST) Really needs a nerf, so that it targets "other ally" like this spell's brethren. Otherwise this is going to kept being abused and whatnot as such a overpowered healing spell. :This spell works as designed, no need to 'nurf' it. What's "spell's brethren"? How is this being abused? Does this make every monk invincible? --SK 08:36, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::What's being abused is that it's a free Heal Other, but it can target self. Well, free if you can cast it properly. It just needs to say "target other ally", and it'll be good. If this can target self, why shouldn't Word of Healing be able to also? :::This is 10 energy, WoH is 5. Got to get something else out of that extra 5 energy. This spell is far from overpowered. It's just saved me from a party wipeout on the Razah quest. --SK 16:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::Your party-saving wasn't due to ZB, even though it may have helped, it was because protection prayers are the only useful thing in the DoA save against Titans and the touching Stygians. You're only defending this because of the fact you're one of those abusing it at this moment. Just because it 's the only solid healing skill in Prot prayers doesn't mean it needs to be so hyped up to a point where it can self-heal. That's all I'm saying. ::::::Complain to the devs. Maybe they will change this spell just for you. --SK 03:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::::If I'm not mistaken, not too long ago, this skill actually WAS "target other ally." Even odder, I can't find the change documented on the official Guild Wars update page, and all the history pages of ZB here on guild wiki show "target ally." If they did indeed mean to buff this skill to all allies, I highly doubt it will ever go back to other allies. One of my favorite monk skills, to be honest. DancingZombies 17:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::This skill is 10 energy. That buckled down with the high costs of most prot skills, is the weakness of prot skills in general. The only nerf this skill should over see are the fallowing; Gaining X amount of energy / attribute level 1..9..10, being put into the healing line of skills (which isn't going to happen ever), the % the target needs to be at will lower to 40%. Cortista 22:53, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::ZB + Glyph of Lesser Energy = lots of energy saved and actually sometimes getting energy back. DancingZombies 20:08, 30 January 2007 (CST) All the super pro Mo/Me's work a 33 energy build and use this while HP's are above 50% (build contains channeling, and another 10 energy skill), _and_ never run out of energy. Slvrwolf 12:01, 29 March 2007 (CDT) A Gem of Useful Information If most of you haven't figured out yet, at full health, Infuse Health+ZB will not give you your energy back. To get around this, I suggest that you bring a Vampiric weapon. That way, it will vamp you off a few health and you'll be just under 50% health after an infuse and you'll be able to ZB yourself back up to about 90% health and not lose the energy. Duncan Dragoon 02:20, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Er...duh? Understatement: "Isn't that kind of obvious?" Entropy 04:04, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Or use Lesser Energy Glyph, Infuse, Infuse, ZB (on self). that's three strong heals for the cost of 5 energy... Specially if you got a vital blessing monk backing you up Shireen 02:03, 12 March 2007 (CDT) I just got this crazy idea of using it on a pve warrior >_> They don't really get spiked like squishies do, so meeting the energy-gain requirement wouldn't be hard at all. You can let your health go below 50% somewhat easy. It heals for alot even with a low rank in prot prayers. P A R A S I T I C 18:28, 9 February 2007 (CST) You little rebel. The Hobo 03:33, 13 February 2007 (CST) lol anyone eles notice that its a picture of the grim reaper :Yes, and I have also noticed it seems to be the same person that is on Dismiss Condition. VegaObscura 13:50, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Not a GvG skill... ^ Infuser, flag runner, you bet its a gvg skill. (Not a fifty five 02:47, 12 March 2007 (CDT)) :Who said it wasn't? -Auron 02:50, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :: the title maker :) 24. something IP guy keeps making titles without signing, this aint my title. Not a fifty five 02:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) nerf changed energy gain from 10 to 7, i think i'll still use it in RA though. 67.162.10.185 16:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :There goes my favorite skill :( I guess it's still viable to use in some ways though.--Stormrunner 17:25, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah still gonna use it in arenas, just need to change me build around now :( no more ZB stance :( Not a fifty five 17:33, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well look on the bright side, at least it matches GoLE now... oh wait... *cries* -DV ::::It's great that they nerfed this, it's about time RA monks start having to actually manage their energy. Tycn 00:02, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::It's not so bad, on a monks regen you won't lose alot ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 05:51, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sigh --SK 06:01, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Even though I used this skill myself, I'm so glad that it has been nerfed. ZB monks never ran out of energy. Silver Sunlight 06:42, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Is it just me or what. Didnt ZB use to put back 10 energy if target was <50%. Now Guild Wiki shows it as +7 with target <50%. When did this change happen. Please can i get some help here. Sgt Skills 07:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes, it got changed yesterday, see Game updates/20070405. –Ichigo724 07:05, 6 April 2007 (CDT) I was really hoping for a nerf in the amount it heals :(.Axl Geist 23:17, 14 April 2007 (CDT) you guys realize its not that big a nerf? Just cant spam it unlimitedly... it needed to be lowerd some... it cost 3 as opposed to 0 big deal! :It was always easy to counter, one diversion and the monk would be practically useless for some time. A sig of humility when their health is around 50%, and it's almost guaranteed that they die. Wait for their health to drop to around 50%, then spike them. The possibilities are endless. Tycn 22:19, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, why does everyone think zb monks use zb and that's about it. ZB is 4 recharge which means, i still keep myself alive with reversal, guardian, shielding hands, and dismiss, not that hard. M s4 13:37, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :::And I can still kill you with shame, diversion, and shatter enchantment. Tycn 02:35, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Well that's why i also carry Holy veil and CoP. No but really. I rarely die in RA, where this skill is by far the most common elite for monks. But really, grow up guys. Whenever anyone says zb all these so called pros go like. "oh diversion and ur screwed". So diversion and shame is less hurting on lets say a DH monk? And shatter enchantment? What zb monks are the only monks that use enchantments? Shame is in fact LESS viable against a zb because of THE ENERGY GAIN. I'll consider I used zb on someone that isn't <50%hp And lets say i do have diversion on me. I know how to read my status icons. So I'll give up shielding hands for awhile or more likely I'll have holy veil on me. And if i see shatter enchantment? Well on a mesmer its pretty obvious you are going to try and do something to follow up. Holy veil again. Besides, holy veil is usually covered anyway with tons of other enchants 100% of the time anyway. If i see shame ill bite through it. If I see diversion ill remove it. Stop talking all pro and conceptual and think. M s4 17:31, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Most monks will only usually use ZB on themselves when they're under 50% health, which is the key to defeating them. Usually by that time, they would have used their veil on a diversion or another minor hex. Stick Shame on the monk when they're about at the 50% mark, shatter whatever they use to try to save themselves, maybe throw an Energy Burn or Spiritual Pain, and if your team is anywhere near competent, you have a dead monk. Simple. Tycn 02:17, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::A competent team can kill an unsupported ZB monk! NO WAI! Phool 11:43, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::first of all, I'm not a noob that wastes their veil. I don't go removing veil whenever I see parasitic bond on me. And Shame hurts my energy. So what? ZB monks healing 170 for 3 energy won't make it so that 13 energy will wear me out. And I will always have at least one (if not more) enchant on me. Meaning CoP will always be there to remove hexes. I remove hexes at the rate of a hex every 5 seconds. Veil for diversion and CoP for everything else. And by a competent team I suppose you mean 3 people with a monk because an 8 man team that can't kill a monk of whatever kind blows. And 3 people should be able to kill a monk thats alone anyway. M s4 17:03, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::You'd be surprised, many teams (talking about RA here) would have trouble taking on a ZB, you have to help them. And Shame isn't for energy denial, it's for shutting down the monk when they're close to death. If they pre-veil, shatter it or drain it. If they have Hex Breaker, gale them instead. Though if you are blessed with teammates that aren't completely stupid, you might not need to do that :) I have a monk too BTW, so I know what it's like to run ZB. Tycn 02:09, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Well a full team beating a monk isn't that much of an accomplishment. M s4 07:34, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :(resetting indent) But a full RA team... that's a different matter entirely. Tycn 21:28, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, this nerf really didn't affect me at all. I always had energy to burn before, and I still do O.o...even w/ veil permenantly on me. Besides Tycn, if I see a mesmer in TA or RA,I just say two words to my team "Gank mes". [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:02, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah it's not about energy, it's about how to counter it. But from what I've seen in RA, your two words may not be obeyed. And if the mesmer's team has a monk too, that becomes a bit harder. Tycn 22:17, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I dunno, I don't think ganking really works in 4 man when theres only 3 people to gank with, comparative to 8-man. A well placed enchantment thats appropiate pretty screws the whole gank over. It's real tough to kill a unit that is being constantly protted by a monk that's being left alone. Yeah, and many people in RA are too oblivious to realize that simply attacking the nearest target with dragon slash isn't going to do much. M s4 22:24, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I dunno, to me ganking is rather simple... have one on the monk, and two ganking, even a great Monk will have a hard time. Also, anyone actually trying to get a Glad, does not bring a mesmer. Their weak self-heal is a major problem in RA. So countering ZB is mostly a matter of chance. Only in TA do you have the occasional problem. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:56, 9 May 2007 (CDT) 7 or 10 energy? i just read this: http://www.guildwars.com/competitive/articles/stateofthegame/20070122-surgingmelandru.php and saw the spell Zealous Benediction with "you gain 10 energy" is wiki wrong? or guildwars had a mistake? :ZB got nerfed from 10 to 7 energy after that article was made, so at the time of writing it was right, and the wiki is correct at this moment in time. Lord of all tyria 12:39, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::ok thnx this line is wrong? This skill now considers the 50% mark after the Divine Favor bonus is applied. If you are explicitly seeking to meet the conditional requirement, waiting for your target to be at 40% health before casting is more reliable. :The above line is quoted from the note. I went to isle of nameless to test it. I brought a vamp weapon and used infuse health to bring me slightly below 50% health. After I used ZB, it gave me 7en back, so I guess it is wrong? BTW,I do have points in divine favour.222.152.131.203 14:57, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::I tested this too, and i got the 7e back :::I see someone removed the divine favor is calculated first note, so I am adding a note like Word of Healing's. If further testing shows this is wrong, please remove it. --**hobo1134** 03:19, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Testing confirms, 50% is figured before Divine Favor. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:49, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Energy Before Healing Just an interesting fact with no huge impact on gameplay, but you get the energy a millisecond before the heal is actually applied. I was in RA, being attacked heavily since I was the only monk. I cast ZB when I was very low on health, and got the spell off. I died as the spell got off, looked up, and and saw the purple +7 but didn't see any blue numbers. I was only hit for a 53 so the ZB wasn't just instantly out powered, I just died at an odd time. Like I said, doesn't have much effect on gameplay, just an interesting (and rather annoying) fact. --Supertrek32 18:05, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Bug? While I was in RA, I noticed that this didn't give me the 7 energy when I casted it on a warrior whose health was atleast below 30%. There is a bug with this or something? Does it factor in added health bonus? Its really problematic especially when low on energy, the warriors health is still below half, you spent 10 energy, and everything is just a mess. 02:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :If he had used a health boost such as Endure/Defy Pain, it wouldn't properly show the real health level for a while. I'm not positive what exactly will make it show the real percentage, but I know that with max health modification it gets all screwy. Enemies that use it will tend to live for quite a while when it says that they have 0 health due to the max health stuff. Anyway, most likely, he used something that increased his max health, but it didn't show, so he really had more than 50% health. But honestly, I don't have a whole lot of pity for the massive boulder of power creep known as Zealous Benediction. So, after giving the answer, I basically would say "too bad". No offense to you specifically, of course --Gimmethegepgun 03:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC)